Good For You
by vienna fiducia
Summary: First story here in Fanfiction.Net so wish me luck or not. This story is when Leo joined the Foot Clan and his brothers got angry at him. Not into summaries but it'll be good. Based on 'Good For You' from Dear Evan Hansen. Songfic


(TMNT) Good For You

Talking

_Singing_

Leonardo doesn't know why he joined the Foot Clan. Possibly because he couldn't take the suffering of the death of some of his family members (twist: all of the members of the Hamato Clan is dead except of the turtles. For example, Splinter, Karai, April, your choice). And after accidentally shouting his secret in front of his family in the middle of an argument only hurt him more. The only reason he joined the Foot Clan was to keep his brothers safe but that also meant another heartbreak for them and that is why he keep it a secret. And right now, he didn't know why he was standing in the middle of a black void (enter guitar strumming).

A lone figure in red highlights is standing behind him, glaring at Leo. The figure turns out to be Raph, who crossed his arms and started singing, startling his brother.

"_So you found a place where the grass is greener," _Raph sang with a sarcastic smile. "_And you jumped a fence to the other side._"His smile turned into a frown and stalked towards Leo, who in turn stepped back. "_Is it good? Are they giving you a world I could never provide?_"

Leo turned to walk away from his brother, but the red masked turtle started singing again, making him stop. "_Well, I hope you're proud of your big decision. Yeah, I hope that's all that you want and more._" Leo looked down at his right palm where a symbol of the Foot Clan is marked. Raph then continued, "_Now you're free from the agonising life you were living before._" That's true. Almost Leo's entire life is full of frustrations and arguments. After the death of his father, sister and friends, he can't take one more hurtful memory. For that, the blue clad turtle cannot help but feel guilty. "_And you say what you need to say so that you get to walk away. It would kill you to have to stay trapped when you got something knew._" Raph kept going. "_Well, I'm sorry I had it rough and I'm sorry I'm not enough. Thank God they rescued you._"

Raph suddenly disappeared in front of Leo and appear behind him, making the young (former) leader jump from his brother and step away. "_So you got what you always wanted. So you got your dream come true. Good for you. Good for you, you, you._" Leo shuddered as if he felt Bebop, Rocksteady, Rahzar and Fishface standing behind him, smirking and faded like air. "_Got a taste of a life so perfect, so you did what you had to do. Good for you. Good for you._" After poling Leo's chest forcefully, Raph disappeared on thin air.

"_Does it cross your mind to be slightly sorry?_" A new voice asked. Leo turned around and his breath hitched on his throat, seeing his youngest brother standing in orange highlights with his head down. "_Do you even care that you might be wrong?_"

"Mikey..." Leo whispered and stepped forward towards his brother. He knew Mikey has taken the impact a lot stronger than the other two and this young turtle cannot take another heartbreak.

"_Was it fun?_" Mikey finally raised his head to see face to face with Leo, tears flowing down his cheeks, making the oldest of the two stop walking. "_Well, I hope you had a blast while you dragged me along._" Mikey faded and who took his place was the genius turtle of the family, who was in purple highlights and only appeared in front of Leo.

"_And you say what you need to say, and you play when you need to play._" Donatello glared at Leo as the said turtle takes a few steps back away from his younger brother. "_And if somebody's in your way,_" He did a hand crushing motion and black dust fell from his hand. "_Crush them and leave them behind._"

Mikey appeared beside Donnie, tears still streaming down his face and both sang simultaneously. "_Well I guess if I'm not of use, go ahead you can cut me loose._" The two made a slicing next motion and looked away from their oldest brother with tears flowing down. "_Go ahead now, I won't mind._" They then disappeared and Raphael took place, tears in the corner of his eyes.

"_I'll shut my mouth and I'll let you go. Is that good for you?_" Raph's one tear already fell down and Leo could tell that the sai wielding turtle was also hurt inside. "_Would that be good for you, you, you?_"

Mikey appeared on Leo's left, singing with Raph simultaneously again. "_I'll just sit back while you run the show. Is that good for you? Would that be good for you, you, you?_" Donnie was standing on Leo's right side now, singing with his other brothers while Leo was trying to block the voices of his brothers by overlapping his singing over theirs.

"_All I need is the time to think, but the boat is about to sink. Can't erase what I wrote in ink. Tell me how to change the story?_" Leo held up a paper (he kept it in his pocket if he did) that he wrote when he is ready to tell his family about his deal with Shredder and thought about their argument a few minutes ago. "_All the words that I can't take back like a train falling of the track. 'Cause my rails and my bones all crack. I got to find a way to stop it! Stop it! Just let me off!_" Leo fell down to his knees as tears fell down his cheeks.

His brothers are all singing simultaneously, tears falling down in hurt and anger. "_So you got what you always wanted. So you got your dream come true. Good for you. Good for you, you, you. Got a taste of a life so perfect. Now you say that you're someone new. Good for you. Good for you. Good for you._" Leo ran away from his brothers, only to trip and fall to the ground. He looked up to find five lone figures in front of him. His brothers are far from him but he can hear their voices vocalising loudly, "_Good for you!_" The five figures, who looked at him in disappointment turns out to be his friends April, Casey and Shinigami, his sister Karai and... his father Master Splinter. Before Leo could speak, his family and friends disappeared (his brothers included) and he could feel wind behind him and a lone, metallic voice said:

"So you got what you always wanted."

That's when reality struck Leo: he's jumping to conclusions. Just as he turned around, Shredder was standing there behind him and struck him across his chest, making him blackout.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belongs to Nickelodeon**


End file.
